Princesitas Frerard
by Poison.Girl.Nia.Qeeti
Summary: Gerard y Frank se amigan despues de que la banda se separara. Una mañana Gerard llama a Frank de la nada - Y entonces… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitabas para llamarme a las tres de la madrugada? - Bueno, veras… Bandit quiere participar de un concurso de belleza - ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - Ayúdame a prepararla


**TÍTULO**: Princesitas

**AUTOR**: Nia Qeeti (Yo)

**CATEGORIA**: Famosos/Música

**PAREJA**: Frerard

**CLASIFICACIÓN**: R

**GÉNERO**: Romance, Comedia

**ADVERTENCIAS**:Universo Alterno, lenguaje no apropiado, Contenido Hetero, Otras

_"Sin música la vida sería un error"_

_Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_

Estas durmiendo, cuando sientes que te golpean el hombro.

Te remueves en tu cama, quejándote y escuchas un timbre muy conocido, pero como estás cansado, ya que no hacía mucho habías tenido sexo con tu esposa, solo te tapas los oídos con tu almohada.

Frank… atiende tu celular… - escuchas que te dice Jamia, y haces como un gruñido, ella te golpea el brazo y te mueve con un poco de fuerza – Frank… - te vuelve a decir, y quitas tus manos de la almohada, estiras tu mano, tanteando sobre la mesita hasta que agarras tu celular, dejando como nota mental "Apagarlo antes de dormir" y contestas.

Hola… - preguntas con la voz ronca, sin siquiera mirar quien te llama.

Frankie…. Necesito tu ayuda – escuchas del otro lado, y si no fuera porque estas dormido, habrías adivinado de quien era la voz.

¿Quién habla? – preguntas, apretando los ojos, un poco molesto.

Gerard idiota – te dice la voz del otro lado, y todo el sueño que tenías se va de golpe, abriendo tus ojos y quitando tu celular de tu oído para ver la pantalla que decía "Gerard". Luego miras la hora y frunces tus cejas.

Gerard… - dices, volviendo a poner tu celular contra tu oído – son las tres de la madrugada – le dices en un tono de reproche y escuchas la risa nerviosa del otro lado.

Perdón… pero es que de verdad necesito tu ayuda… - te dice y suspiras, resignado.

No puedes decirle que no a Gerard.

Escuchas el ruido del timbre, te levantas de tu sillón con tu hijo en brazos y vas a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado estaba Gerard con Bandit. La pequeña al verte se tira encima tuyo, abrazándote por las piernas, logrando sacarte una sonrisa un poco tonta, pero jamás lo admitirás.

Hola tío Frank – te dice y le sonríes, porque… ¿Cómo no sonreírla a ella?.

Hola princesa – le contestas, acariciándole la cabeza con la mano que tenés libre y te agachas un poco para darle un beso en la frente, luego miras a Gerard, quien te sonríe mostrándote los dientes y solo suspiras – hola Gerard – le saludas, un poco cortante.

Aun estás enojado con él por haber decidido que la banda no seguiría más.

De igual forma, se amigaron, porque una noche tomaste de mas, lo llamaste, para mandarlo a la mierda, insultándolo con palabras que ni vos mismo te acordabas que existían.

Lo insultaste tanto, que luego ya no sabías que decir.

Y por más que esto sea un golpe para tu orgullo (porque lo es), te largaste a llorar. Siempre llorabas cuando estabas enojado. Gerard sabia eso, y después de unos segundos en silencio el muy hijo de puta te dijo "Te quiero Frankie" y eso fue suficiente para todo mi enojo hacia su persona se fuera.

Desde ese día (hace dos meses atrás, no es que llevaras la cuenta) se habían amigado, pero de igual forma, no se habían vuelto a juntar, hasta hoy, dos días después de haberte llamado e interrumpido tu sueño.

Hola Frankie – te saluda y se acerca hasta donde estabas, haciendo que la distancia entre ustedes desaparezca, y si no fuera por tu hijo, en vez de un beso en la mejilla, le hubieras corrido la cara y le hubieras comido la boca, "no es que lo extrañes, es solo costumbre", te dices mentalmente. De todos modos, solo lo miraste de reojo – hola pequeño Frank – dijo, ahora, besando a tu hijo, que estaba dormido.

Lo invitaste a pasar y Bandit se va corriendo a buscar a tus hijas supones, no le prestaste importancia, ella sabía dónde era el cuarto de ellas, aunque solo se iba a encontrar a Cherry ya que Lily se había ido con Jamia a no sabes dónde, porque estaba dormido, o simplemente no las escuchaste.

Pero es que cuando estás pensando en algo, normalmente te olvidas de tu alrededor.

Fuiste hasta el living de tu casa y te sentaste, acomodando a tu hijo y Gerard se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

Y entonces… - comenzaste hablando vos, ya que veías que él no decía nada - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitabas para llamarme a las tres de la madrugada? – le preguntas y ves como el rostro de Gerard comenzaba a reflejar nerviosismo.

Bueno, veras… Bandit quiere participar de un concurso de belleza – te dice y solo levante una ceja confundido, aunque teniendo una leve idea de a donde lleva la conversación.

¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – le preguntas de igual forma, confundido, y Gerard se comenzó a rascar la nariz, un tic que siempre tuvo cuando se pone demasiado nervioso. No es algo que supieras por mirarlo mucho, no, claro que no.

Ayúdame a prepararla – te pidió y juras que esperabas que te dijera que es broma.

Lo esperaste y lo esperaste, pero esa palabra nunca llego.

Esto tenía que ser una broma…

A ver si entiendo… - le dices, después de que acostaste a tu hijo en su cuna y Jamia había vuelto con Lily, estando ellas en la cocina - ¿quieres que yo te ayude a preparar a tu hija? –le preguntas y Gerard asiente con su cabeza - ¿te das cuenta que yo no puedo ni comprarle ropa a mis hijas? – le volviste a preguntar, mientras te masajeabas la frente con tus dedos.

No sabía a quién más pedirle… - te dice y solo podes suspirar.

Gerard… tenés una esposa ¿no sé si te acordas?

Si… pero Lynz se fue con la banda – te responde automáticamente.

¿Y tú hermano? – le preguntas y ves como Gerard rueda los ojos.

¿Enserio me estas preguntando Frank? – te pregunta y tal vez si, tenía razón, no era la mejor idea de todas.

Y la novia de tu hermano… es joven y trabaja como modelo o algo así – le dices ahora molesto, aun estás enojado con Michael por ser polémico como para salir con una fan y no dejar a su esposa antes. Y a quien quieres engañar, lo culpas de todo.

Sabes que Lynz no la quiere… - te susurra Gerard y vos asentís, porque eso es verdad. La esposa de Gerard es como vos, o te quiere o te odia, no hay punto medio.

Te presto a Jamia – le dices y ves que Gerard frunce el ceño, un poco incómodo.

Frank, ella jamás aceptaría, digo… no dejaría a sus tres hijos a tu cargo, sin ofender – te dice y aunque eso dolió, tienes que aceptarlo, no sos el padre con la mejor paciencia del mundo – por favor Frank, sos el único que me puede ayudar – te dice, con sus manos unidas y esa cara de perro abandonado que sabe, porque la ha usado muchas veces, y en circunstancias que sabes nadie se podría llegar a imaginar, que no podes negarte a su pedido.

Está bien… - te dignas a decir, resignado y ves como los ojos de Gerard se iluminan tras escucharte aceptar - ¿Cuál es la idea? Porque me imagino que no quieres llamar la atención.

En una semana vamos a Texas, ahí hay un concurso, y vamos a ir disfrazados de un matrimonio – te dice y te sonríe enorme, pero la palabra "disfrazados" y "Matrimonio" te hacen dudar.

¿Disfrazados en qué sentido Gerard? – le preguntas, muy lentamente.

Uno se va a tener que vestir de mujer – te contesta y ves cómo sus labios de unen y contiene las ganas de reírse.

Y ese vas a ser vos – le respondes y ves como la sonrisa se le borra de golpe y te queda mirando sorprendido – No me voy a disfrazar de mujer Gerard…

Pero va a quedar raro que la esposa sea más alta que el marido.

¿Y que hable como un travesti no te parece más dudoso? – le replicas, y si, estás diciendo que tiene voz de mujer, pero no es como que fuera un secreto. Se lo has dicho muchas veces, mientras lo tenías debajo de ti, en el autobús, gimiendo y pidiendo por más.

No hables y listo – te dice y frunces el ceño.

Es TU hija Gerard, vos te vas a vestir como mujer y fin de la discusión o no te ayudo una mierda – le dices ya cansado, cruzando tus brazos y Gerard sabe, porque te conoce, que no estas mintiendo.

Está bien… - y resignado, agacha la cabeza y deja escapar un suspiro – vamos a tener que cambiarnos los nombres también – te dice y vos asentís, porque en eso tiene razón – me voy a llamar Christina – te dice con una sonrisa y juras que hasta está feliz de hacer esto.

¿Por qué Christina? – te sale preguntarle.

Me gusta Christina Ricci – te dice, levantando los hombros, restándole importancia, pero vos solo atinas a mirarlo – vos te podes llamar Eduardo – te dice

Ni lo pienses – le dices con frialdad y Gerard te levanta una ceja, como preguntándote porque - Eduardo es nombre de gordo pelado de 57 años en un domingo de tarde manguereando el pasto con los nenes en la pileta – le dices, mirando para otro lado y escuchando la risa de Gerard.

Tu cuerpo tiembla al escucharlo, pero te convences de que es porque hacía mucho que no la escuchabas y no porque realmente la extrañabas.

Bah… a quien tratas de convencer, sabes que si no fuera porque están en tu casa, ya te le hubieras tirando, le hubieras quitado la ropa con los dientes si era necesario y hubieras lamido cada porción de piel que estuviera a tu alcance.

Y Gerard parece notarlo, porque paso de estar en un sillón individual a estar sentado al lado tuyo, en aquel sillón doble y espacioso, pero pegado a tu cuerpo.

Gracias por esto Frankie… - te susurra con sus labios pegados a tu oído, estremeciéndote.

No le respondes, solo lo miras de reojo y ves que el muy hijo de puta te está sonriendo con esa sonrisa de "Sé que te encanta esto" y antes de que pudieras pensarlo, porque si lo hubieras pensado tal vez no lo hubieras hecho, le estas agarrando de la nuca y comiéndole la boca, literalmente.

Gerard no opone resistencia, todo lo contrario, te responde, mordiéndote el labio, tirando de el mismo y logrando que un gruñido casi animal saliera desde lo más profundo de tu garganta.

Hijo de puta… - es lo único que dices, cuando sus labios se separan y vos quedas encima de él, con tu mano aun sobre su nuca y la otra apretándole el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones – sos un verdadero hijo de puta – le dices con los dientes apretados, mirándolo fijamente.

Pero te encanta que lo sea – y el muy hijo de puta encima te responde.

Te relames los labios, y te levantas de encima suyo, porque sabes (lo has comprobado tantas veces) que si lo tienes dos segundos más en esa posición te importa una mierda que Jamia esté dando vueltas, o que tus hijas te vean o la misma hija de Gerard los viera, te importaría todo una mierda, y te lo estarías cogiendo ahí, en ese sillón.

Y Gerard sabe que lo estás pensando, porque solo te mira con esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa tan hija de puta.

Jamia no lo tomo mal, y no lo vas a negar eso te sorprendió, cuando le dijiste que te ibas a ir a Texas.

De igual modo, aunque no te pregunto el porqué, se lo contaste y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Es más, te pidió que sacaran muchas fotos de ustedes disfrazados.

¿Cómo no vas a amar a tu esposa si es la mujer más perfecta del mundo?

No, Gerard… NO, NI SE TE OCURRA – le gritas, cuando al día siguiente tu amigo aparece con una bolsa que contenía decolorante y pintura de cabello blanco.

Frank, tenemos que hacerte ver más viejo – te dice, tirándote del brazo, y tratas de huir, dios sabe que trataste de huir, pero cuando el muy hijo de puta te abrazo por detrás, refregándote su miembro por tu trasero no pudiste salir de ahí – será solo una semana y te dejare que me hagas lo que quieras – te susurra contra tu oído.

Y teñirte el pelo de blanco nunca se había oído tan bien en tu vida.

Houston, Texas.

Aun no puedes creer que estés allí.

Mucho menos puedes creer que tengas el pelo blanco, un bigote falso también blanco, una camisa mangas largas (y si, te estas cagando de calor, pero tienes que esconder tus tatuajes) negra y una barriga falsa adentro de la misma. Pantalón de vestir, y no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que usaste unos, tal vez en tu casamiento… quien sabe.

Y estarías furioso, si no fuera porque te es muy gracioso ver a Gerard.

Se había teñido el pelo de negro, se había puesto una cortina de cabello de su esposa para que se vea más largo, tenía los ojos delineados, aunque no se veían por los enormes lentes de sol.

Llevaba un vestido azul marino, con un saco blanco, para disimular su enrome hombro. Un corpiño rellenado con medias (tus medias, porque el muy garca no quiso ir a comprar algo para rellenar el corpiño), las piernas depiladas al igual que sus brazos y unas chatitas de color negro.

De igual manera, ninguno de los dos está muy contento.

Pero al ver la enorme sonrisa y la emoción en los ojos de Bandit, hacía que no te arrepintieras tanto. Y es algo que tenés que aclarar… Tanto.

Estabas anotando a tu "hija", ya que según Gerard, como él tenía que ser la mujer y vos el hombre, no tenías que disimular tu voz, por lo que iba a ser más creíble y menos extraño.

Y este es el momento en que te arrepentiste de haberte negado a ser la mujer.

Y es que la verdad estabas incomodo, la panza falsa sentías que en cualquier momento se te iba a caer a pesar de que estaba muy bien atada (deja de exagerar Frank, no se te va a caer, fueron las palabras textuales de Gerard) y el bigote falso te picaba y molestaba un poco. Y como si fuera poco, la recepcionista no para de mirarte y luego mirar a tu "esposa e hija", en lo que vos solo podías pensar "nos descubrieron, huyamos" o como escuchaste una vez en una película, tenías ganas de gritar "Run Forest… RUN".

De igual formas, te mantuviste tranquilo (lo ameritas a años de práctica) y solo le sonreíste a la recepcionista con tu sonrisa patentada de "soy hermoso y tierno y sé que te acabo de enamorar con mi sonrisa"

Una vez ya estaban anotadas en el concurso la mujer te dio los requisitos para concursar y vos le volviste a sonreír, solo por costumbre y te causo un poco de risa ver como sus mejillas se enrojecían, de nuevo.

Usted tiene una esposa y una hija muy linda – te dijo de la nada, por lo que giraste tu rostro viendo a Gerard y Bandit en una esquina hablando, el primero tratando de contener a su hija para que no saliera corriendo por todas partes.

Gracias – le dijiste, sin dejar de mirarlos, mientras una sonrisa tonta se formaba en tus labios.

Definitivamente, si Gerard hubiera sido mujer te le hubieras casado con él.

¿Hace mucho están casados? – te pregunto y solo asentiste – Bueno… entonces, nos vemos en una semana, ya quiero ver a… - se quedó callada, leyendo el papel donde había anotado el nombre de la hija de Gerard - Bandit Way – te dijo y le sonreíste.

Eduardo, cariño… - sentiste que te dijeron en el oído y un escalofrió te recorrió el cuerpo.

Y si, habías terminado llamándote Eduardo a falta de imaginación.

Ya podemos ir al hotel – te pregunto Gerard, mientras te abrazaba por detrás y dejaba un pequeño beso en tu cuello.

Levantaste una ceja confundido ante esa reacción, lo admites, pero cuando tus ojos dieron a parar en la recepcionista y luego en los ojos de Gerard te diste cuenta que él lo había hecho para molestar, o por celos. Te gusta pensar que es por la segunda razón.

Te quisiste reír, pero aun así no lo hiciste, solo sonreíste y te despediste de aquella mujer, para luego dar la vuelta e ir caminando con Gerard agarrándote del brazo, como una pareja de recién casados.

Subieron al auto que habían alquilado por esa semana que se iban a quedar y fueron hasta el hotel.

En todo el camino, que no era mucho, ya que estaban a solo cinco minutos en auto al hotel, Bandit se la paso hablando de lo emocionada que estaba, mientras Gerard leía los requisitos.

¿Podes creer que tengo que broncearla? – te pregunto y solo levantaste tus hombros, mientras estacionabas el auto en el garaje del hotel – esto me va a salir una fortuna… - susurro Gerard y no pudiste evitar reírte.

Ni que fueras pobre – le dijiste, con una sonrisa y podías sentir como Gerard te quemaba la sien con la mirada. Y no podías negarlo, eso te gustaba y excitaba.

De igual forma, es mucha plata – te contesto y solo te reíste.

Cuando entraron al hotel, sus cosas ya habían sido dejadas en su habitación.

Bandit había insistido en que quería un cuarto para ella sola, que ya era grande y como Gerard es tan manipulable, y no es que lo sepas porque le has obligado a hacer cosas sobre tu cama inimaginable cuando estaban de gira, había accedido, pero con una condición, que él se quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera.

De igual forma, Gerard tenía una copia de la llave de la habitación de ella, asi que una vez se dormía le cerraba la puerta para que no pudiera salir.

Y otro dato interesante era que la habitación de Bandit estaba al lado de la suya, y no es que no hayas querido quedarte en una habitación solo… y a quien tratas de engañar, sabes que eso era lo único que esperabas.

El primer día en Houston y Gerard había salido con Bandit a ver los vestidos para la gala.

El concurso consistía en: traje de gala, traje de baño y atuendo libre elección, donde tenía que mostrar algún talento.

Las participantes tenían que estar bronceadas, maquilladas, tenían que llevar una foto natural y un montón de mierdas más, y en lo personal, si te preguntaran, te parecía patético.

No entendías esa obsesión enfermiza de hacerles eso a unas nenas, ni mucho menos entendías porque Bandit quería hacerlo. Jurarías que nunca le importaron esas cosas y lo corroboras por el padre que tiene.

Y no es que Gerard sea una verga, no, es solo que digamos que a el loco solo le importaba la estética cuando estaban por sacar un CD y tenían que promocionarlo.

Y Lindsey, tampoco crees que fuera por ella que Bandit se metió en esto. No es que la conozcas mucho, pero ella es como vos, por eso te agrada, por muy narcisista que suene. A ella la estética le importa lo justo y lo necesario. Todavía te sorprende que ella no haya dicho nada con respecto al tema.

O quien sabe.

Te recuestas en la cama matrimonial, porque si, iban a dormir en una cama matrimonial como la feliz pareja de casados que supuestamente son, te quitaste la barriga falta, la camisa y el pantalón de vestir.

Te pusiste uno de tus jean rotos, no te pusiste remera porque hacía calor y no tenías ganas de buscar el control para encender el aire, y por ultimo te quitaste ese horrible bigote falso que te producía comezón.

Cerraste tus ojos y te dormiste.

El primer día y ya estabas cansado.

El aire te falta, te cuesta respirar y sientes un extraño calor recorrer tu cuerpo sudado.

Escuchas un "plush" constante y tu cuerpo se mueve solo.

Abres tus ojos de golpe, agitado y excitado, te tratas de sentar, pero una mano sobre tu abdomen no te lo permite, entonces bajas la mirada y lo ves

Ves a Gerard, con tu miembro duro en su boca, lamiéndolo y metiéndolo hasta que sientes que le tocas la garganta, chupándolo como si fuera una paleta y la boca se te abre de pura excitación mientras los jadeos se hacen más sonoros.

Gerard abre sus ojos, mirándote con sus pupilas dilatadas y tu miembro en su boca y que te parta un rayo si esa no es la escena más excitante que has visto en mucho tiempo.

Tu boca… Gee… Dios… - es lo único coherente que sale de tus labios y Gerard se ríe, el muy hijo de puta se ríe y hace vibrar tu pene y – DiosMioPutoGerard – dices, todo junto, recostándote de nuevo, tu cabeza contra la almohada, tu espalda arqueada y una de tus manos sobre tu boca.

Gerard aprieta los labios desde el comienzo hasta la cabeza de tu miembro, mientras acaricia tus bolas. Y todo adentro tuyo da vueltas

Te retuerces del placer, porque Gerard sabe cómo te gusta, y Dios, sí que sabe.

No pasa mucho antes de que te vengas y Gerard lo traga todo, se levanta de entre tus piernas y se arrastra como un gato, hasta quedar encima de ti, recostándose, apoyando su cabeza contra tu pucho.

¿Por qué fue eso? – le preguntas, cuando te respiración ya se había normalizado, más aun, todavía estas mareado por el orgasmo.

Por acompañarme… - te responde, y no lo dudas.

Agarras su rostro con ambas manos y lo besas lento, romántico, como sabes que a él le gusta.

El tercer día crees que vas a matar a Gerard.

Ayer habían comprado el vestido que a Bandit tanto le había gustado para la gala formal.

Habían comprado el maquillaje, las pestañas postizas, y habían arreglado cita con el bronceador para oscurecer la piel de la menor.

Y hoy, están en una casa de disfraces discutiendo.

No Eduardo – te dice, mientras te señala con el dedo – El disfraz del Hombre araña versión mujer es mejor – te dice y se cruza de brazos, haciendo una mueca de doncella enfurecida que más que enojarte provoca otra cosa en tu interior.

Y es que hace dos noches que llevan haciéndose de todo y te sorprende a vos mismo que todavía tengas ganas de seguir. De igual forma, en esto no te iba a ganar

Batman es mejor Christine, con la capa… – le deletreas, agarrando el disfraz con la capa.

Mi hija no va a ir de gato – te dice, señalándote.

No es gatubela, es BATMAN – le dices, poniéndole el disfraz en la cara.

Y cuando pensaste que esta discusión no podía ser más patética y vergonzosa, y por vergonzosa te refieres a que están discutiendo adentro del local que está lleno de personas, Gerard baja el disfraz y se te acerca.

El hombre araña es mejor – te dice, tirándote una araña de plástico, pero que no supiste hasta que las viste caer, y ya había sido tarde, porque saliste corriendo y gritando como una nena de doce años, provocando la risa de todos adentro.

TE VOY A MATAR – le gritaste, cuando te diste cuenta que era de mentira, pero a Gerard no le importo, él solo se reía a mas no poder.

Y cuando estabas a solo escasos metros de llegar y cagarlo a piñas, y te importaba una mierda que el plan se fuera a la mierda y los descubrieran o en su defecto, te llevaran preso por violencia contra una mujer, Bandit se pone entre medio con un disfraz en mano.

Quiero ser Stephanie de lazy town papi y mami – dice ella, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa - ¿puedo ser Stephanie? – nos pregunta y nunca me sentí tan idiota en mi vida.

Cariño – te llama Gerard con voz melosa, cuando entra al cuarto después de haber dejado dormida a Bandit en su cuarto.

No le responder, aun estás enojado por lo de la tarde, y él lo sabe.

¿Estás enojado amor? – te pregunta y solo puedes morder tu labio inferior con fuerza hasta sentir el gusto metálico de tu sangre, y juras mentalmente que en la que te vuelva a preguntar eso, te das vuelta y le partís la cara.

Estas en la cama, con tu cuerpo de costado y tu mirada en un punto fijo de la pared. La cama se mueve detrás de ti, hundiéndose y sientes unos dedos recorrer tu cadera, tan lento y torturante, que cierras tus ojos con fuerza.

Frankie… - te gime Gerard sobre tu oído, porque el muy hijo de puta sabe que ese es tu punto débil, y solo puedes jadear en respuesta, pero antes de que Gerard te hablara o besara o tocara, o la verdad no sabes que iba a hacer tu celular suena.

Pegas un salto de la cama y corres a buscarlo, no porque la llamada te importe, solo que estas sintiendo otra vez "eso" por Gerard.

Te estas confundiendo otra vez, y no quieres terminar herido de nuevo.

Cuando responder es Jamia quien te habla y sientes que su voz, que su risa que su todo te devuelve a la vida, te vuelve a traer a la realidad.

Y nunca estuviste tan feliz de escuchar a tu esposa, y nunca la extrañaste tanto.

Cuando volviste adentro, Gerard estaba durmiendo.

Te acostaste a su lado, manteniendo la distancia y esa noche por primera vez no hicieron nada.

Hoy, jueves, Gerard despertó a Bandit a la mañana, desayunaron y decidieron salir a pasear.

Aun no sabían qué iba a hacer Bandit para talento, así que como Gerard parecía que se había olvidado de ese tema, decidiste comenzarlo vos.

¿Qué vas a hacer para talento princesa? – le preguntaste, mientras iban caminando, ella entre medio de ambos, con sus manos entrelazadas en tu mano y la otra en la de Gerard.

Voy a bailar "Shake it up" – te contesto con una gran sonrisa, pero solo levantaste una ceja.

Es una canción de una serie de Disney con el mismo nombre Eduardo querido – te responde Gerard y solo atinas a asentir.

Y agradeces que Cherry y Lily no vean aun eso.

Papi… ¿mami va a venir a verme? – le pregunta Bandit a Gerard y por alguna razón, eso te estrujo el corazón.

No amor… pero te voy a grabar y le vamos a llevar muchas fotos – le contesto Gerard y la pequeña le sonrió emocionada.

Pero aun así, no dejaste de sentirte mal por ella.

Terminamos en una plaza, Bandit jugando con otros niños mientras con Gerard estaban sentados en una banca, cada uno con un café en mano.

Y te sentías incomodo, no por estar disfrazado, de eso ya te habías acostumbrado algo, sino de que todos miraban a tu "esposa" con ganas.

A Gerard parecía no molestarle, es más, se reía cuando le guiñaban el ojo o le tiraban indirectas, y lo sabes porque te lo cuenta.

Eduardo querido, soy tan sexy – te dice con humildad y solo puedes golpear tu frente contra la palma de tu mano.

Christine querida, tu ego es casi tan grande como la verga que tenés debajo del vestido – le dijiste y Gerard se comenzó a reír como un tarado.

De igual forma eso te pareció lindo. Todo de Gerard te parece lindo.

Solo no estés tan celoso – te dice y cuando giras tu rostro para mirarlo, él se adelanta y te besa en los labios.

Un beso simple, un pequeño roce, pero que hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen como hacía mucho no pasaba. Y él lo nota, porque te sonríe con arrogancia.

Y ahora que lo piensas mejor, tal vez no todo te gusta de Gerard.

Cuando llegan al hotel, con Bandit en brazos de Gerard dormida, él la lleva hasta su cuarto, acostándola y tapándola.

Normalmente nunca lo acompañas, pero hoy sentías que tenías que ir.

Gerard beso su frente y luego se acercó hasta donde estabas, te agarro de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y fueron hasta su habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándolos adentro, Gerard te agarro del rostro con ambas manos y te beso.

Era un beso sucio, con mordidas, lenguas, saliva, jadeos y "diosmasdios" saliendo de tu boca entre el beso.

Te separaste de él, solo para lamer la saliva que se escapaba de la comisura de los labios de Gerard y lo empujaste con fuerza, haciéndolo caer en la cama.

Quítate la ropa – le ordenaste, y Gerard, como la perra sumisa que es cuando quiere, te hizo caso y se desnudó.

Calor, humedad, lengua, saliva, dientes, gruñidos, sangre, sudor.

Embestidas, jadeos, gemidos, gritos.

Entrar, salir, estrecho, caliente y de nuevo húmedo, y más gritos y más sudor.

Punzada, mareo, pérdida de visión, ¿estrellas?

Y "DiosFrankMasFuerte" por parte de Gerard.

Le haces caso, lo embistes con fuerza, profundo, tocando aquel punto que sabes lo enloquece.

Entras, sales, gemidos, gritos, dientes, un poco más de lengua y saliva mezclada con sangre y lo que sigue, el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Te caes encima suyo, con tu abdomen y el suyo cubiertos de su semen y tu miembro aun dentro del mayor. Agitado, cansado.

Y sabes que si quieres, en quince minutos lo puedes volver a poner duro a él y a vos mismo, y tienen un tercer round. Pero cuando pasas tu lengua por su cuello y te levantas un poco para besarlo brusco, él no te deja, tratas de penetrar su boca con tu lengua, pero Gerard no quiere que lo beses así. Por lo que terminas cediendo, dándole un beso lento, de labios contra labios, suaves carisias.

Te separas de nuevo, ahora tus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, sobre la almohada y levantas solo tu torso, mientras sales lentamente de adentro suyo, escuchando como Gerard suspira y gime de placer cuando sales por fin de adentro suyo.

Frankie… - te llama Gerard agotado, cuando tiraste aquel látex que cubría tu miembro al suelo, y lo miras, miras sus ojos verdes que brillan de manera distinta – Te a… - y antes de que termine la oración, lo besas de nuevo, ahora sí, de manera brusca aunque él no quiera.

Cállate Gerard – le dices, tras volver a dejarlo sin aliento, separarte de él lo justo y necesario para que sus cuerpos estén aun juntos, pegados (como carne y uña), pero sus rostros no – no arruines esto, no lo arruines…

_No me arruines_ piensas para ti.

No… no me gusta… - se queja Bandit, mientras la pobre mujer trata de broncearla con el spray.

Ella se mueve de un lado a otro y llora, y se queja, y se retuerce, y Dios sabe que si fuera tu hija, la agarrarías, la alzarías y te la llevaría de ahí, no sin antes mandar a la mierda a esa mujer, y porque no, romperle la porquería esa que tiene en manos y que las hace sufrir, y lo estabas por hacer aunque no lo fuera, pero Gerard se puso de cuclillas enfrente de su hija antes de que te acercaras siquiera a la mujer.

Si quieres participar lo tienes que hacer amor… - le dice, acariciándole la mejilla.

Pero esta frio pa… mami… - dijo apresuradamente, bajando la mirada.

Si lo haces, te comprare el cd de Selena Gómez – le dijo sonriendo, y sin darte cuenta vos también lo estabas.

Está bien… - le respondió Bandit y soporto el bronceado.

Después no te enojes si te sale caprichosa… - le susurras cuando se vuelve a acercar a donde estabas.

Será problema mío o de Lynz en su defecto – te susurra, pasando la punta de su nariz por tu oído, siguiendo hasta tu mejilla y dándote un beso en la misma húmedo, estremeciéndote como siempre que lo hace.

Porque por más que quieras negarlo, Gerard te conoce, te conoce tanto como se sabe que a John Lennon lo mataron de cinco disparos en la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

Giras tu rostro, mirándolo, y como el idiota que eres, te acercas lo suficiente para besarlo de manera lenta, como sabes que le gusta, pero que solo haces después de tener sexo, como excusa de que lo besas así por estar cansado.

Y Gerard te corresponde, suspirando contra tu boca, removiéndote las entrañas.

Te separas muy lentamente, aun sintiendo el calor de sus labios y su aliento, rozas tu nariz con la de él y no abres tus ojos para no arruinar el momento.

Te quiero… - y tus ojos se abren al escuchar a Gerard decir eso. Tu cuerpo tiembla como si fueras gelatina e inconscientemente, retrocedes.

Lo miras molesto después de unos segundos, pero Gerard aparta la mirada para otro lado, ignorándote, volviendo a mirar a su hija.

Contratan una maquilladora y peinadora, más bien Gerard lo hace y por teléfono, por lo que cabe destacar que no sabes a quien ("no te preocupes Frankie, ya tengo todo arreglado" te dijo Gerard), ya que es viernes y mañana es el concurso.

Llevan a Bandit al parque y le sacan fotos al natural ("la luz de la tarde con el verde de la plaza es un hermoso efecto y mejora la piel" no sabes si es verdad, pero tampoco te ibas a quejar al respecto), las llevan a imprimir y después se van a tomar un helado a la misma plaza.

Tío Frank… - te llama Bandit cuando su padre había ido a comprar el helado para ella, mientras ustedes lo esperaban en una mesita alejada que estaba en la parte de afuera de la heladería.

¿Qué pasa princesa? – le preguntas, mirando a la menor que parecía una tostada recién sacada del tostador (si, las metáforas un viernes, sin tu dosis necesaria de café y cigarrillos no son muy buenas, gracias por preguntar), mientras le acaricias la cabeza.

¿Estas molesto? – te pregunto, mirándote fijamente e incomodándote un poco (la nena tiene la mirada intimidante de la madre, entendido, no es que fueras un cobarde).

No cariño – le respondes, aunque muy a dentro no quieres preguntarle por qué – por cierto, ¿Por qué quisiste participar en este concurso? – le preguntas, cambiándole de tema, y ella, con cinco años (bendita edad) no se da cuenta.

Oh…. Bueno, es que… - y no termina de hablar, que aparece Gerard, con un helado de frutilla y chocolate en mano, poniéndolo delante de tus ojos, para que su hija lo agarrara – mi preferido – dice la menor, agarrando el cucurucho y llevándolo a sus labios, mientras un suspiro de frustración se escapa de tus labios.

Mama quiere hablar con vos – le dice a Bandit y recién ahí te das cuenta que tenía su celular en la otra mano y se lo tiende a la menor, quien lo agarra muy emocionada.

Bajas tu mirada al suelo, justo donde están las zapatillas negras de Gerard.

Hoy lleva puesto las zapatillas negras (mañana voy a tener que volver a usar las sandalias Frank, que mis pies sufran mañana) una calza larga del mismo color y una remera blanca que parece más un vestido corto, el largo suficiente para que no se note que hay una sorpresa entre las piernas. Los anteojos de sol y el cabello recogido en una cola alta, con extensiones incluidas.

Mientras que vos, bueno, vos estas usando una remera fina de mangas largas color azul marino (nunca odiaste tanto tus tatuajes) pantalón de jean, la barriga falsa, el puto bigote que te da comezón y los lentes de leer (te estas quedando un poco ciego, pero mejor que nadie se entere, los años no vienen solos).

Bandit se ríe, hablando con su madre, mientras Gerard se sienta al lado tuyo, su mano derecha detrás de tu espalda, levantándote la remera solo un poco y acariciándote suavemente, provocando leves escalofríos en tu cuerpo.

La pequeña Bandit se gira, aun con el celular de su padre en mano y comienza a caminar sin alejarse de ustedes, hablando con su madre, y en el momento en que ella no los ve, Gerard te deja un suave beso en el cuello, un beso húmedo acompañado de un suspiro.

Estoy con ganas Frankie… - te susurra en el oído, por lo que un pequeño gruñido se escapa desde el fondo de tu garganta y tu mano, sola, va hasta las piernas de Gerard, metiéndose entre la remera, apretando el muslo interior del mayor, dándole a entender que si sigue así, no va a ser el único.

"Bandit" y "Plaza" son las únicas palabras que salen de tus labios que se entienden, los cuales ahora están despelechados de lo fuerte que te lo estas mordiendo.

Y Gerard se ríe, el muy hijo de puta se ríe contra tu cuello ahora húmedo por su saliva, y mete su mano adentro de tu pantalón, aun en la espalda, adentro de tu bóxer y acaricia tu puto trasero.

Y aunque te mueres de ganas de probar la experiencia de hacerlo en una plaza, tu ética y moral no te dejan seguir tus instintos, porque "La puta madre Gerard, tu hija está a metros y hablando con TU puta esposa".

No se lo dices, porque la voz no te sale, pero te levantas de tu asiento y te alejas lo justo y necesario para no levantar sospecha, y casi te llevas contigo la pequeña mesa de la heladería, pero eso a nadie le importa.

Gerard te mira y vos a él, y sabes, porque una vez te lo confeso, que le encanta como te quedan los lentes cuadrados que usas para leer.

¿Qué estás haciendo Frankie? – te pregunto una vez en un tour.

Leo nene… - le respondiste levantando el libro entre tus manos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ya que lo era, ósea, ¡hello! Tenías un puto libro en manos y tus odiosos lentes para leer.

Te ves muy sexy con esos lentes – te dijo.

Y el resto es historia.

Pero en fin, la cuestión es que no te vuelves a sentar al lado suyo (o siquiera acercarte), hasta que Bandit vuelve y le devuelve el celular a su padre.

Y el resto del día se la pasaron paseando, aprovechaste para comprarle regalos a tus hijas, tu hijo y tu esposa, y, porque no, te quedaste aun con la puta duda de porque la menor había decidido anotarse en un concurso de belleza infantil.

Cuando llegas a tu habitación, lo primero que haces es quitarte ese estúpido bigote que odias, tirándolo sobre la pequeña mesa de luz a un lado de la cama, te quitas la remera, dejando la misma sobre la cama, junto a la barriga falsa.

Desabrochas tu pantalón y te quitas las zapatillas, para luego ir hasta el baño, encender la regadera, te miras en el espejo del mismo y puedes ver unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de tus ojos.

Estas cansado, comprarle las cosas a Bandit es agotador, estar con Gerard es agotador, pensar en Gerard es agotador.

Una vez quedas desnudo, te metes en la bañera, debajo del agua que golpea tu nuca, tu frente y antebrazos contra los azulejos de la pared, los ojos cerrados y tu labio inferior entre tus dientes, pensando.

¿Por qué Gerard te hace esto?

No logras entenderlo, por lo que cierras tus puños y aprietas tus ojos, hasta que sientes unos brazos rodearte desde la cintura, y te hubieras asustado si no fuera porque tu cuerpo reconoce antes que vos mismo aquella piel.

No escuchaste la puerta abrirse, ni las cortinas de la ducha moverse, pero no le das mucha vuelta al tema, ya que sientes esos labios tan conocidos recorrer tu nuca, tu omoplato, tu hombro, tu cuello y luego el lóbulo de tu oreja, produciéndote suaves espasmos.

Hola… - te susurra contra el oído, haciendo que tus piernas temblaran por lo ronca que salió su voz.

Hola moreno… - fue tu respuesta, mientras tu mano derecha, inconscientemente iba hacia la nuca de Gerard, enredando tus dedos en su cabello, tirando un poco, mientras girabas tu rostro, para besarlo, pero el gira su rostro, impidiéndote el contacto de sus labios, provocando que te enojes un poco, aunque tu rostro no lo demuestre.

Y antes de que dijeras otra cosa, Gerard dejo de abrazarte y salió de la ducha, dejándote más confundido que enojado, si es que eso es posible.

Cuando sales de la ducha, la toalla alrededor de tu cintura, Gerard te está esperando contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, sin remera y solo con el pantalón de su piyama puesto.

Pasas por al lado suyo, sin hacer nada, y entonces Gerard te agarra de la muñeca, acercándote a él, y besándote con necesidad, la boca abierta, jadeando sobre la tuya.

La toalla cae al suelo y Gerard te agarra de las piernas, apretando y levantándote, y no pierdes el tiempo en enredar tus piernas en su cintura y abrazarlo por el cuello , estirando tu cuello y dejando que él te muerda por sobre el mismo.

Gerard camina y te tira en la cama, te mira, bajándose los pantalones y una vez desnudo, apoya una rodilla en el colchón, luego sus palmas y comienza a gatear hasta quedar encima de ti.

Se relame los labios y comienza a besar tu mejilla, descendiendo hasta llegar a tu cuello el cual esta húmedo aun, pasando la lengua por cada gota que queda, provocando pequeños escalofríos en tu cuerpo.

Su mano acaricia cada porción de tu piel y vuelve a descender, hasta llegar a tu ombligo, que sabe que te enloquece, pasando la lengua por ahí, dándote escalofríos y provocando que jadees, ahora, sintiendo como la piel te arde y el calor comienza a inundar la habitación.

Lo agarras del rostro, levantándolo y volviendo a besar sus labios, girándote ahora y quedando encima de él, tos rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y pecho contra pecho, mientras con tu mano abres el pequeño cajón que está al lado de la cama, quitando el lubricante y abriéndolo, llenando dos de tus dedos con el mismo y metiéndolo en su entrada sin previo aviso.

Dios… Frankie… - jadea Gerard, por lo que sonríes de lado, mordiendo su mentón, mientras que con tu mano libre, caricias una pierna de Gerard, haciendo que la flexione permitiéndote mejor acceso en su entrada con tus dedos.

Esta cálido, y te muerdes el labio inferior de las ganas que tienes de metérsela.

¿con o sin condón nene? – le preguntas, y sabes la respuesta antes de que te la de, sabes que va a ser sin, pero quieres oírlo.

Sin… - te susurra, con la voz ronca, y sonríes de lado, sacando tus dedos de adentro suyo, ahora apoyando ambas manos en la pierna de Gerard, haciendo que las deje sobre tus hombro.

Agarras tú miembro, hinchado y venoso, y lo acercas a su entrada, entrando de manera lenta y torturante, mirando a Gerard a los ojos, quien los cierra y se queja.

Y cuando estas dentro de él completamente, te quedas unos segundos, mirándolo a los ojos y relamiéndote los labios, para agachar tu torso y volverlo a besar, suave, mientras comienzas un suave vaivén dentro suyo.

Gerard se relaja y deja de apretar tu miembro dentro suyo, gimiendo contra tu boca, moviendo sus caderas para que aumentes la velocidad, y no lo haces esperar, aun con tus labios sobre los suyos, comienzas a moverte más rápido, a un ritmo más constante.

Buscas aquel punto que sabes que le encanta a Gerard, sin encontrarlo aún, así que sales de adentro suyo, quitando sus piernas de sobre tus hombros, y lo haces girase en la cama, quedando de cuatro, las manos sobre el cabezal de la cama y las rodillas flexionadas.

Y vuelves a entrar adentro suyo, de manera lenta en un comienzo, rápido después, hasta que lo encuentras.

Gerard gime, casi gritando y diciéndote "ahí… Fran-ah-kie… Ahí…" y comienzas a embestirlo, sin casi salir, tu pelvis chocando contra su trasero, el ruido de tu miembro entrando en su trasero inundando la habitación junto a sus gemidos y los tuyos, sumados a las suplicas de Gerard porque lo toques, y lo haces.

Acariciando sus huevos, para luego agarrar su miembro, apretándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo, tu dedo pulgar jugando con la cabeza de su miembro cada tanto, hasta que comienza a llorar semen.

Aumentas la velocidad cuando sientes que te estas por venir, embistiéndolo de manera errática, Gerard suplicando y gimiendo debajo de ti, entonces gira su rostro, mirándote, la saliva adornando la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos negros, entrecerrados, y sabes que se está por venir, por lo que apoyas tu pecho contra su espalda, y lo besas, sucio, la saliva cayendo por ambas comisuras, y Gerard se viene en tu mano, en un gemido ronco, apretando tu miembro adentro suyo, contrayéndolo.

Y tres estocadas después, sientes que te estas por venir, y vas a salir, pero sientes una mano en tu trasero, la mano de Gerard, que te clava las uñas, mirándote de reojo, con la respiración agitada, y sabes lo que quieres, y no te vas a reusar, así que lo haces, lo sigues embistiendo hasta que te vienes adentro suyo.

Pierdes el equilibrio por el orgasmo, cayendo encima suyo, quedando ahora Gerard acostado sobre la cama, contigo encima, y acaricias sus costados, aun sin salir de adentro suyo, porque te da pereza.

Entonces acercas tus labios a su cuello y le dejas un beso, para luego acercar tus labios a su oído.

Te amo nene… - le susurras, con los ojos cerrados, y aunque no lo ves, sabes que está sonriendo.

Entraron al establecimiento que se encontraba ya lleno de madres con sus hijas, corriendo de un lado para otro, mientras algunas miraban a Gerard, lo cual provoco un poco tu risa, aunque no lo quieras admitir.

Sabes que muchas lo miraban con envidia, aunque ellas no supieran que él en realidad es un hombre, y es que el noventa por ciento de las presentes (y el cien por ciento de las que lo miraban) eran mujeres con un notable sobrepeso.

Y no te ríes por su peso, Dios no, no eres tan cruel (aun), lo que te causa risa es que lo miren a Gerard así, porque solo vos sabes que en realidad no es una mujer.

Miras de reojo a Gerard y él solo le sonríe a Bandit, diciendo algo que no estas escuchando, mientras la menor asiente eufórica, entonces te das cuenta de algo cuando ves pasar a una nena de unos ocho años atrás de Bandit ya maquillada y vestida.

Christine, mi amor… - le llamas así, solo porque hay muchas mujeres cercas y Gerard se gira, mirándote con una ceja curvada - ¿y el maquillador? – le preguntas, y antes de que pudieras responder escuchas una risa, no… una risa no, una carcajada que conoces en tu espalda.

Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer… - dice una voz femenina detrás de ti y cuando te giras lo confirmas, allí, detrás de ti esta Eliza, quien tiene su rostro completamente rojo y se abraza el estómago con fuerza, haciendo que más personas los quedaran mirando (si es que eso es aun posible).

Hola… - susurra Gerard y cuando lo miras, él esta con la cabeza agachada, mirando el suelo y sabes, porque se conocen hace demasiado tiempo (creo que ya lo habías aclarado antes) que se encuentra completamente avergonzado.

Oh… mierda, me duele… - dice ahora Eliza, levantando una mano, tratando de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizar su risa, hasta que levanta la cabeza y te queda mirando – Oh… ¿sos vos Frank? – te pregunta, y cuando asientes, vuelve a comenzar a reírse con fuerza, quedando sentada en el suelo y golpeando el suelo con la palma de su mano derecha abierta, cual morsa (y si, es una metáfora horrible, pero no encontraste otro animal para explicarlo).

Ya, ya… entendimos… nos vemos graciosos – le dices, palmeándole suavemente la espalda, y ella trato de decir algo, pero su risa no lograba que formulara una palabra decente, por lo que suspiras, mirando a Gerard, quien aún estaba en la misma posición, avergonzado, y Bandit miraba a su padre y luego a la Eliza, confundida.

Media hora después, y Eliza se seguía riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando creías que se había calmado, ella los miraba y se volvía a reír, tapando su rostro con ambas manos y negando.

Bueno… ya está, ya está – dice (aunque parece más que se lo dice a si misma) levantándose del suelo, con una enorme sonrisa y el rostro aun rojo, acariciándose el estómago – no puedo creer que este viendo esto… - dice ahora, negando con la cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos.

Qué bueno saber que te hicimos reír – le contesta Gerard, con claro sarcasmo y ella le sonríe, luego baja la mirada y se queda mirando a Bandit, quien se esconde automáticamente detrás de las piernas de su padre.

Hola… - le dijo Eliza, sonriéndole y poniéndose de cuclillas enfrente de ella, quien miro a Gerard y luego te miro a vos.

Hola… - le saluda la menor, desconfiada y Eliza le sonríe - ¿Quién sos?

Yo voy a ser quien te maquille y peine para que seas la princesa más hermosa – le dijo y pudiste ver como a Bandit se le iluminaban los ojos.

Eliza se había encerrado con Bandit en la pequeña sala donde preparaban a las niñas, impidiéndoles entrar, acotando de que si los seguía viendo, nunca iba a poder terminar de maquillarla y prepararla, así que mientras ella la maquillaba, Gerard y vos habían decidido preparar el atuendo a elección de la menor.

Ambos se encontraban mordiéndose las uñas, ansiosos por ver como la dejaba Eliza y cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver primero a Eliza y luego a Bandit, tuvieron que mirarla dos veces para reconocerla.

Esta hermosa… - el primero en hablar fue Gerard, quien no podía dejar de mirar a su hija, quien se rio nerviosa y luego te quedo mirando a vos, esperando a que le dijeras algo.

Tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar (y un codazo de Gerard en las costillas, nada disimulado) y le sonreíste.

Estas hermosa princesa… - le dijiste y Bandit sonrió, mostrando la dentadura postiza al acerlo.

Estabas con Eliza hablando, ya hacía unos minutos que el concurso había empezado y no podías creer lo eufóricas que eran las madres.

Te daba un poco de vergüenza estar ahíc y ver eso.

Pero cuando llamaron a las niñas d años, tu rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa estúpida (aunque nunca lo vas a admitir) se formó en tus labios.

No sabes cuándo paso, pero pasaste de estar en el fondo de aquel enorme salón a estar adelante, muy cerca de los jurados, emocionado y aplaudiendo como las madres que hace un segundo estabas criticando.

La siguiente es la numero 45 – dijo la conductora y abriste tus ojos, esa era Bandit, y como pensaste su nombre, la pequeña apareció, vestido rosado pastel con grandes vuelos y perlitas, el cabello suelto y con grandes bucles, sus parpados de un color rosado claro y delineada, sus mejillas rosaditas y una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos – Su nombre es Bandit – dijo la mujer y no pudiste evitar gritar y aplaudir con más fuerza cuando ella comenzó a caminar de manera lenta, sus brazos un poco abiertos para no arruinar el vestido y con una hermosa postura – su cabello es rubio, tiene ojos de color verde, hija de Christina y Eduardo, su color favorito es el rosado, su personaje preferido es el pato Donald, sus pasatiempos son jugar con su padre y su madre, escuchar música y cantar – Bandit da una pequeña vuelta, volviendo a sonreír con hoyuelos y logrando que un pequeño calor recorra tu cuerpo de la emoción y lo orgulloso que te hacía sentir verla – esta fue la concursante 45, gracias señorita Bandit – y tras decir eso, pudiste ver como Bandit la miraba y le sonreía, luego al jurado, asintiendo su cabeza y les tiraba un pequeño beso antes de bajar del escenario.

Saliste corriendo apenas bajo y la alzaste, como si fuera tu hija, dándole un enorme beso sonoro en la mejilla, por lo que la más pequeña se rio.

Hermosa mi princesa, hermosa – le dijiste, orgulloso, por lo que ella se rio de nuevo y a los segundos, tenías a Gerard al lado tuyo, dándole un beso en la otra mejilla a su hija y sonriéndote. Sonrisa que le devolviste con igual emoción.

La segunda parte era traje de baño.

Ibas con Gerard y Eliza (Bandit aun en tus brazos) corriendo hacia donde habían dejado el traje de baño, ¿Por qué? Porque Gerard se había olvidado el moño sobre la mesa y tuvieron que salir corriendo los tres para buscarlo. Aun no sebas porque fueron los tres, pero eso no va al caso.

Eliza te la saco de tus brazos, cuando ya tenía el traje en una mano, y en la otra su mochila llena de lo que iba a usar para prepararla.

Gerard podía entrar al baño, porque era mujer, pero vos no.

Y esta fue la tercera vez (o segunda, no lo recuerdas con exactitud) que te reclamaste por no haber elegido ser la mujer.

Era el turno de Bandit y estaban corriendo por los pasillos, Bandit de nuevo en tus brazos, y Eliza y Gerard detrás de ustedes.

Concursante número 45 – dijo de nuevo la conductora y llegaste justo a tiempo para dejarla cerca de las pequeñas escaleras que daban al escenario.

Te fuiste a un costado para verla mejor, y tus ojos volvieron a brillar al ver aquel pequeño traje de marinero que le había comprado Gerard.

El traje era rosado con pequeños círculos blancos y un bolado en la parte inferior de color blanco. El cabello de Bandit estaba suelto, sin la cortina de pelo, con un enorme broche rosado en forma de moño en la parte superior.

Su maquillaje no había cambiado mucho, solo que no tenía las pestañas postizas y el delineado era mucho más suave.

Miraste a Gerard, quien te devolvió la mirada, igual, o más emocionado que vos (lo cual sería comprensible, porque es SU hija) y luego volviste a mirar a la pequeña, que ahora se bajaba de nuevo del escenario.

Estabas agotado, estaban agotados en realidad.

Habían decidido hacer un pequeño receso de veinte minutos, Eliza se encontraba preparando a Bandit para el traje a libre elección, mientras vos y Gerard estaban tirados (el burro por delante), cada uno en una silla, cansados.

Eduardo, mi amor… - te llama Gerard, y lo miras de reojo, sin responderle – ¿trajiste el cd con la música de la nena? – te pregunta y tus ojos se abren lentamente.

Christina mi amor, tenías que traerlo vos… - le respondes, apretando tus dientes y tratando de sonreír.

No amor, te dije que lo agarraras, que estaba sobre la cama… - te dice Gerard y tragas con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarlo y puedes ver como Gerard suspira - ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – te pregunto, ni siquiera les quedaban fuerzas para discutir.

Bandit nos va a matar… - susurraste y Gerard te quedo mirando, y debiste haberlo visto venir cuando sus ojos brillaron, pero no te culpas tanto, estabas agotado.

Tengo una idea… - te dice Gerard, y eso es todo.

Se levanta y se va caminando, dejándote solo.

Eliza sale con Bandit, ahora disfrazada de Stephanie de lazy town, el típico traje (vestido rosado con rayas, medias rosadas, calza rosada pastel, y la típica peluca rosada con la bincha) y confundida al no ver su padre cerca.

La levantas del suelo, alzándola, y se van caminando, ella contándote lo que va a hacer, y cuando llegan, Gerard está parado al lado del escenario con una guitarra acústica en manos.

No, no, no, no y no – le respondes antes de que diga algo, pero Bandit te queda mirando, ojitos brillosos y un pequeño puchero en los labios.

Estas sentado en el escenario, en una silla, guitarra sobre tus piernas y Gerard al lado tuyo, odiándote, pero era así, vos tocabas si el cantaba, y a Gerard no le quedó otra que aceptar cuando Bandit lo miro a él con aquel pequeño puchero.

Gerard tenía que cantar "Bing Bang" y aunque no sabes cómo mierda lo vas a hacer, la tenés que tocar en tu guitarra (o de quien sea la guitarra, aun no sabes de donde la saco Gerard).

Cuando están listos, comienzas a tocar y Gerard a cantar, escondiendo su voz por cualquier cosa y Bandit comienza a levantar sus manos, y sus piernas, y a saltar, y dar vueltas, y a aplaudir, y a reírse.

A las madres parece gustarle, porque aplauden y los jurados se ríen al ver a la menor.

Y con Gerard se miran, sus pechos inflándose de orgullo y olvidándose de la vergüenza, ¿pero qué más da?, solo Eliza o Bandit podrían reírse por esto, o siquiera recordar esto.

Para el momento de la coronación, están tirados, cansados. En una esquina, Eliza se había ido porque tenía cosas que hacer y los había dejado solos (no sin antes dejar a Bandit lista para la coronación).

Gerard te agarra la mano, apretándola con fuerza cuando llaman a las niñas de la edad d años, y te ríes suavemente al sentir como aprieta tu mano.

La conductora vuelve a hablar, agradeciendo que participaran en el concurso glips y comienza a dar los pequeños premios (lamas fotogénica, la más linda, la mejor sonrisa, talento, entre otras) y Bandit gano Talento y la más linda.

Le dieron una banda, unos pequeños trofeos y comenzaron a nombrar a las princesas.

Ustedes no sabían un carajo de esto y cuando nombraron a Bandit "Reina" se pusieron muy contentos, después descubrieron que con esos títulos ella no podía participar para recibir los ultiment grand suprime.

No les importo, estaban felices. Estaban felices por Bandit, quien sonreía con su enorme corona en la cabeza y tres bandas, un trofeo un poco más pequeño que ella y otros en el suelo, con unas pequeñas bolsitas que seguro tenían golosinas.

Ella fue corriendo hacia donde estaban, y te levantaste (aun no sabes cómo, porque no sientes tus piernas) a ayudarla con todos los trofeos que tenía.

Felicidades princesa… - le dijiste, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ella te sonrió grande.

Reina papi, reina – te dijo, siguiendo el juego y le sonreíste, abrazándola.

Tal vez los concursos no eran tan malos después de todo.

¿algo cambiario si te dije que te amo? – te pregunto Gerard, cuando la competencia había terminado, Bandit jugando con una nena que había conocido, y ustedes dos agotados, ambos sentados, uno al lado del otro, la corona sobre la cabeza de Gerard (Bandit se la puso) y una banda sobre tu cuello, los trofeos al lado de tus pies, en aquellas sillas negras que estaban contra la pared.

Sabes que no Gerard… - le respondes, sonriéndole, mientras tu mano se posa contra su mejilla.

¿Por qué? – te pregunta ahora, cerrando sus ojos.

Te amo Gerard – le respondes, y puedes ver como abre sus ojos sorprendido y te queda mirando con ese brillo especial, pero antes de que diga algo, niegas con la cabeza y le sonríes como un niño inocente – pero también amo a Jamia, como vos amas a Lindsey – y tras decir eso, Gerard separa sus labios, queriendo decirte algo supones, pero no saliendo la voz – lo sabes Gee… - no le dices, lo afirmas, y Gerard te sonríe, asintiendo – si estuviéramos juntos seriamos un desastre, Lindsey es tu cable a tierra, como Jamia es la única que puede mantenerme calmado, maduro.

Lo se… - te admitió él, acercándose a ti y dándote un beso en los labios, solo un roce, pero que tenían más significados que cualquier palabra que dijeran.

Y no pudiste evitar suspirar y quejarte cuando dejaste de sentir sus labios, pero sabias que era lo mejor.

Gerard y vos nunca iban a poder estar juntos, porque por más que se amaran, solo se lastimarían. Porque ya lo habían intentado una vez, y solo había sido bueno en un comienzo, porque después, después fue todo un desastre.

Porque no eran lo suficientemente maduros para estar juntos.

Sonreíste como el idiota que eras, y lo miraste, apoyando tu cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando tus ojos, dejando de escuchar las voces que los rodeaban, solo te quedaste ahí, disfrutando los minutos que les quedaban.

Porque amabas a Jamia, tal vez más de lo que amabas a Gerard, amabas a tus hijas y a tu hijo, y sabias que Gerard pensaba igual.

¿Cómo? No estás seguro, pero algo adentro tuyo sabe que ustedes piensan igual.

Esta semana junto a él te hizo llegar a esa conclusión, porque lo amabas, pero con Gerard, con él solo podían estar un tiempo junto, después solo se lastimaban.

Princesa… - llamaste a Bandit, cuando estaban volviendo en el auto, mientras Gerard se había bajado a comprarse un atado de cigarrillo en la estación de servicio - ¿Por qué quisiste participar en el concurso? – le preguntaste y ella te sonrió grande.

Porque Jane, una compañera del jardín, me dijo que siempre participaba y que si yo iba no iba a ganar nada, entonces le quise demostrar que si podía y le pedí a papi que me trajera – te respondió, y abriste tus ojos sorprendido, para luego comenzar a reírte con fuerza.

Cuando Gerard entro al auto con su atado de cigarrillo en mano y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, te quedo mirando confundido al verte reír, pero no le dijiste nada, solo le sonreíste.

Bandit, se notaba que era hija de Gerard y Lindsey.

**Fin**


End file.
